


專屬。

by yichen0021



Category: Promare (2019), 普羅米亞
Genre: M/M, 視訊性愛
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yichen0021/pseuds/yichen0021
Summary: 您有一條新訊息。
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos, 古雷x加洛
Kudos: 4





	專屬。

『叮鈴、』加洛．提莫斯向您傳送一則連結。

古雷從數據版中抬起頭，冬日午後陽光正好，淺金色的光斑撒在桌面上，將私人平板鍍上一層金膜，加洛的頭像和訊息在亮起的螢幕閃爍。

皺著眉拿過平版，加洛不該在這個時間傳訊息，他很確定今天休假的加洛直到他要出門時才睡著，這孩子不好好睡覺到底在幹嘛？一邊腹誹，古雷一邊伸手點開了陌生的連結。

『起司904進入藍色香蕉男孩的私人房間。』

熟悉的居家畫面出現在螢幕上，大片的落地窗讓米白基底的房間充滿明亮，自己什麼時候擁有這顯然愚蠢至極的帳號了？古雷看著陌生的介面，除了一個對話欄位可以輸入文字，就只剩下一排俗氣的花朵、愛心與禮物的符號了。

「喔喔、起司904午安唷！恭喜你是我的第一位觀眾！」加洛使用過度還有些沙啞的聲音無預警的從螢幕外傳來，古雷的眉頭徹底的揪緊，瞪著只穿著小短褲和背心的身影悠閒晃進了螢幕。

起司904：『加洛，你的外衣呢？』

他的加洛動不動就會出現一些奇怪的鬼點子或是行動，古雷有時候會懷疑是自己老了跟不上年輕人的邏輯，還是加洛真的太異於常理了。

「啊！我還沒自我介紹，難怪你會叫錯名字。你好！我是藍色香蕉男孩，今天要跟大家分享男朋友不在家時可以做的事。至於衣服不用擔心，等一下會進行一些會流汗的動作，而且我剛剛把地板加熱器和暖氣都打開了。」

看著螢幕裡的男孩開心的晃了晃手中的遙控器，古雷還是找不到任何可以通話的按鍵，煩躁的拿過一旁的電話撥通了加洛的號碼，他看見畫面中隔了幾秒也傳來了手機鈴聲。

「喔男朋友居然這時候打來欸！」

笑著將手機畫面對準了鏡頭，加洛下一刻卻按下了靜音鍵，接著將手機扔向一旁，重新愉快的對著鏡頭開口，「假裝我還在睡覺，噓——不要說出去，另外可以使用聊天室跟我互動喔！」

順著加洛向下指的動作，古雷嘗試著按下了玫瑰花的圖示。

『起司904贈送玫瑰1個。』

「謝謝起司904，好了接下來可以進入今天的主題了，男朋友不在家時可以做什麼？答案是這個！」炫耀般的將手中的紙盒舉起，加洛露出了平日與民眾互動的爽朗笑容，如果盒子的透明部分顯露出的物品不是一個猙獰的螢光粉色陰莖，他看起來簡直就像是在推廣最新式的居家滅火設備。

「其實啊男朋友在家應該也可以用，但我不知道他會不會喜歡幫我用，所以想先試試，喔這包裝怎麼這麼難拆，天啊剪刀在哪裡？」

起司904：『右邊抽屜。』

「哇喔！真的有欸，起司904平常也是把剪刀放在右邊抽屜嗎？還是大家都會放在右邊抽屜啊？ 我平常跟房間的擺設不太熟，因為，就是一些原因，我每次回房間的活動範圍都只有在床上。」

聳了聳肩，加洛隨性的半是抱怨半是滿足的開口，手上的動作也沒停下，他專注的拆開了盒子的包裝，小心的把螢光粉色陰莖取出。

「喔喔喔！不小欸，果然買最大尺寸是正確的，這個看起來很棒，雖然我男朋友的更大啦！知道他有多誇張嗎？一隻手圈不起來欸，又很硬，雖然真的很舒服，但有時候還是滿壓迫的。」

「我不是在抱怨喔！可是他真的很大欸！」

明明拿著螢光粉色陰莖揮舞是一件令人作噁的事，古雷卻發現他無法把視線從螢幕移開，光是聽著加洛聒噪的聲音，就讓他嘴巴燥的可以，沒有做出什麼評論，他等著加洛還會給他什麼驚喜。

「……多段式頻率、高速旋轉，全面刺激敏感點……」將包裝盒的說明內容大聲讀出來，加洛用眼角餘光掃了一眼觀眾人數欄，數字『１』依然在那，像是給予他無聲的鼓勵，讓他想更加賣力了。

「不過使用前須要做準備喔！才不會受傷，安全性愛很重要的。」

聽著加洛宣導用的語調，古雷瞪著一陣晃動的畫面，加洛似乎在移動，該死的他該給加洛買一個防震的攝影腳架，還好很快的畫面便重新平穩了下來，浴室暖黃的燈光讓加洛像某些香軟的甜點，散著誘人的氣息。

將鏡頭放在離水有些距離的地方，使全身可以被清楚的看到。加洛顯然是刻意放慢了掀起衣襬的節奏，手臂的肌肉隨著他的動作鼓起，再拉成情色的弧度，青紅的痕跡滿佈在漂亮的肌肉紋理上，富有彈性的胸肌上鑲著幾個顯眼的齒痕，一小撮藍色的恥毛自短褲上緣竄出。

背過鏡頭緩緩彎腰脫下貼身的短褲，形狀美好的臀部透著淡淡的粉色，徹底暴露在視線裡，古雷只能看到一點點加洛垂在腿間尚未勃起的陰莖頭部。

熟練的跪在有些冰冷的地上，加洛輕嘶了一聲，隨後抬起臀部用兩指撐開被使用了整晚還有些紅腫的後穴，讓溫水可以順利的通過緊緻的環狀肌，湧進他的腸道，加洛微皺了眉適應著侵入感。

起司904：『水太大了！』

直播訊息的提示音響起，加洛無暇去關吉心古雷說了什麼，他很快的從水流的沖刷中獲得快感，陰莖開始充血，將水從體內排出的感覺為他帶來一小波刺激，這是古雷不允許，但其實會很舒服的水量。

他想起古雷會堅持一些他不能傷害自己的準則，那些要求對救難人員而言都不太容易達成，例如工作時不準受傷。雖然蠻橫不講理，但加洛總在古雷憤怒的提出要求時，感覺到胸口滿漲著幸福。

他從昨夜開始就沒有進食，簡單的沖洗兩回，乾淨的水便從股間流下了，伸手按下停止水流的開關，加洛瞇起眼睛有些顫抖的起身。慢慢的靠向鏡頭，讓已經徹底充血挺立的紅潤性器逐漸在畫面中放大，是挑逗也是挑釁。

『起司904贈送禮物100個。』

彎下腰給了螢幕一個飛吻，染上情慾而低啞幾分的聲線傳入了古雷耳中，「謝謝起司904的一百個禮物，希望你喜歡這種有洗乾淨的屁股，等等還有更多喔！」

翻了一個白眼，螢幕裡的加洛已經將自己移回房間，似乎是將鏡頭架在了床的側邊，這個極佳的角度讓古雷可以看見加洛的全部，他的身體一如往常的美好，緊實的肌肉線條具備了柔韌和力量，古雷覺得可以輕易描繪出這些肌肉的美好觸感。

跪在床上讓鏡頭可以拍下側面的身體弧度，加洛微微前傾打開了床頭的小櫃子，在鏡子前練習過許久，他知道這個瞬間可以完美的凸顯自己的腰窩，「現在要拿潤滑液喔！」

並不急著起身，加洛露出誘人的笑容停頓了一下，才緩緩對著鏡頭張開了腿。他毫不吝嗇的把雙腿開至極限，讓整個私處可以完全暴露出來，手指從膝窩沿著崩緊的大腿內側向下滑，指尖將藍色的恥毛捲起繞了幾圈，最後才握上充血的陰莖。

「嗯、跟起司904說個秘密，」大量的潤滑液被淋上了陰莖，只是簡單的滑動都可以製造讓人臉紅的濕潤水聲，古雷有些恍惚的盯著螢幕，加洛一手圈在冠狀溝——那個神經分布最密集的地方——快速轉動，另一手的食指按上吐著黏液的馬眼，沒有猶豫的大力擦動，他看見加洛仰過頭，興奮的渾身打顫，「我好喜歡這樣、啊、好爽……嗯哈、」

『起司904贈送禮物1000個。』

「噢，謝謝、啊哈……起司904，太棒了好舒服、啊哈……」摩擦的速度越來越快，大腦開始逐漸發麻，加洛呻吟著硬是在高潮的前一刻停下了手上的動作，大口的喘著氣，前晚被古雷消耗太多，如果現在就把自己套射，他一定會馬上就累了。

抬手擦了擦嘴角的口水，加洛有些發顫的拿過潤滑液，費了一點力氣才把手指重新塗滿，已經習慣被開拓的後穴很輕易的吞下了三根手指，粉紅的內壁隨著他每一次的抽動被帶出，泛著水光的穴口一張一縮，甚至會在手指即將拔離前，貪婪的將指尖吸吮回去。

「嗯……唔、要打開、啊哈裡面……等一下才、吃的進去……」沒忘記自己正在直播，加洛斷斷續續的解說著。他很快就摸上了自己的前列腺，鼓起勇氣讓手指勾起壓上那塊敏感，簡單的刺激讓他瞬間挺起腰。

單單一次的揉捻就讓加洛射出了一股清液，酥麻的快感隨著脊髓往上蔓延，直擊心臟、麻痹大腦，逼出他一點抽泣，加洛永遠無法冷靜面對這種噬骨的快感。

『起司904贈送愛心500個。』

「啊哈……謝謝、起司904、哈、」雖然只是面對一個螢幕，他卻有古雷正透過鏡頭姦淫著自己的錯覺，『繼續。』加洛彷彿聽見古雷優雅輕緩的聲音在耳邊響起，持續按揉著顫抖的腺體，高潮的酸麻酥爽讓他又期待又恐懼，快感的波浪一次大過一次，前液把床單弄的一片凌亂，加洛只覺得自己的陰莖沒有一刻獲得喘息。

『起司904贈送愛心500個。』

「謝、謝起司904……送我、這麼多哈啊，你要當、我的Suger Daddy嗎？」

起司904：『如果你可以吃下更多，我就當你的Daddy。』

「好、嗯……好棒，我可以叫你Daddy嗎？」從被高潮攪成一團的思緒中找回一絲理智，加洛慢慢的把手指抽出，脫離的瞬間除了發出了一聲「啵！」的輕響，指尖與穴口間更拉起了一條淫靡細絲，他的環狀肌立刻空虛的縮緊，黏膩的潤滑液被擠了出來，緩緩滴落在床單上。

喘著氣撐起自己，加洛伸長手取過擺在一旁的螢光粉紅陰莖，把滿手混亂的黏液都抹上了很有份量的柱身，用空出的單手拿過潤滑液，穴口和按摩棒都被他弄成又濕又亂糟糟的樣子，「阻力小一點抽插起來比較舒服呢！會感覺快要死掉一樣，起司904下次也可以試試喔！」

滿意的將黏糊的按摩棒舉到鏡頭前，加洛重新調整好自己的角度，讓粉嫩的穴口對準鏡頭，接著慢慢的將按摩棒推入。

「嗯……好漲、啊啊撐、呼撐開了……」緊緻的腸道被碩大的矽膠前端頂開，加洛模糊間有種所有皺摺都被拉平的感覺，他小心的呼吸著，渾身顫抖的將按摩棒一點一點往更深處推。

「啊啊……嗯、哈、」柱身上猙獰的凸起擠壓過他的前列腺，挺起腰再次射出少量前液，加洛只能張著嘴乾喘，當按摩棒徹底隱沒入後穴時，他已經脫力的側躺在柔軟的床鋪上微微抽蓄。

停頓了一會，有些迷離的張開眼，眨眨眼盯著還在跳著禮物通知的小螢幕，加洛突然有些頑皮的笑了起來。

和螢光粉紅陰莖一樣色系的遙控器佔滿了大半的畫面，古雷聽到加洛滿載情慾又近乎雀躍語調，「Daddy我們來玩個遊戲吧！」微弱的震動輕響伴隨加洛小聲的呻吟填滿了擴音器，古雷已經硬的發疼，他著魔的望著加洛潮紅的臉龐、因爲快感瞇起的眼睛與合不起的水潤嘴唇。

他隔了許久才意識到加洛一開一合的嘴唇正在說話。

「……遊戲規則很簡單，Daddy可以用禮物決定速度，直到禮物停下來，按摩棒才會停下來喔！」斷斷續續的重複了幾次遊戲規則，面對突然安靜的聊天室，加洛剛感到困惑及焦慮，一條新的通知就跳了出來。

『起司904贈送火箭10000個。』

「謝謝起司904的火箭！」笑開的看著平台上最貴的禮物，加洛也信守承諾的將開關開至最大隨即驚叫著從床上彈起，再因為過量刺激摔回床鋪裡。

他不停的扭動就像隻離水的魚，徒勞的尋求不存在的生機，不知道究竟是按摩棒的哪個凸起，加洛只感覺到前列腺被精準的抵上，接著是幾乎將呼吸奪取的高速研磨。

強烈的電流自深處竄起，加洛渾身酸軟，甚至連抽出按摩棒的力氣都沒有了，遙控器早在掙動中滾落床下，他掙扎著試圖變換姿勢，然而哪怕只是輕輕的移動，都只加劇了快感的堆疊。

『起司904贈送愛心5000個。』

『起司904贈送玫瑰5000個。』

『起司904贈送汽車5000個。』

『起司904贈送禮物5000個。』

『起司904贈送火箭5000個。』

「啊啊啊、哈啊……啊好、好多……哈、嗚……」平台的提示音不停響起，趴伏在床上，下巴濕漉漉的滿是口水與鼻水，神經束飛快的傳遞強烈的刺激，加洛直直的盯著螢幕，在數不清的連續高潮中崩潰的哭了起來。

「嗚嗚……啊哈、啊啊啊……旦那、旦那不要了……不要了……啊啊要、哈啊又要啊啊啊……」

『起司904贈送禮物5000個。』

『起司904贈送玫瑰5000個。』

『起司904贈送汽車5000個。』

「不要了……嗚嗚……啊哈好爽、不要了、不要嗚嗚嗚——」大聲的哭喘也阻止不了持續堆加的通知，加洛胡亂的喊著，想祈求一點喘息的空間，他的陰莖不停歇的抽動，有時是透明的前列腺液，有時什麼也來不及射出，唯一不變的是讓人舒服到恐懼的連續高潮。

『起司904贈送愛心5000個。』

『起司904贈送別墅5000個。』

『起司904贈送玫瑰5000個。』

『起司904贈送汽車5000個。』

『起司904贈送禮物5000個。』

『起司904贈送火箭5000個。』

「不、嗚——」沈溺在無窮無盡的快感中，加洛無法計算時間過了多久，意識已經模糊到不足以說出完整的話語，在一陣震動後貼在床單上的陰莖終於爆發，大量的白濁弄髒了床單及腹部，震動還在持續，沒射乾淨精液不斷的噴出。

加洛用盡了最後的力氣對著鏡頭淺淺一笑，接著徹底的陷入了黑暗，晚安起司904。

－END－


End file.
